


Wet

by telliefan (captainamergirl)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/telliefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax and Sam ... wet and wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place circa 2003 during the Dead Man's Hand story.

**WET**  
  
She slid through the window and came to stand in the darkened back room. She heard movement at the door and dropped down beside the bed, beginning to slide underneath it when she felt someone grabbing her ankles and yanking her back out to the main part of the floor.  
  
"Aha look what I've caught!" Jasper Jacks crowed in his familiar Australian accent.  
  
Sam kicked out and landed a heel to his hand. He growled. "Dammit, Sam!"  
  
She scrambled to her feet and started back through the window but he had grabbed her around the waist and yanked her back into the room. She struggled against his grasp but he wouldn't let her go and she realized he was far more powerfully sized than she had realized.  
  
"Let me go, you jackass!" she screeched and went to kick him but he grabbed her leg and instead hauled her up into his arms.  
  
"Breaking and entering, Samantha? Tsk, tsk," he said, clicking his tongue. "That's a crime. How should you be punished? You keep weaseling away from the cops so I will have to take action on my own."  
  
"Fuck you, Jasper!" Sam snapped and struggled in his arms as he threw her on the bed and then climbed on after her, pulling her lightly into his lap and turning her in such a way that her ass was facing him.  
  
"Fifty whacks, ten for each of the cards you've tried to steal from me," he said and she struggled but he held her tightly and began to administer light but tantalizing slaps to her behind. One after another as she struggled and kicked and tried to buck up and smack his face.  
  
By thirty whacks, she had begun to accept her fate and wasn't struggling so much. She hated this jackass and his fetish with those damn, cursed cards but the spankings were so utterly a turn-on. She had always liked it a bit rough.  
  
Finally he finished and pinched her left ass cheek. "And a pinch to grow an inch," he said.  
  
"I hate you!" Sam said, her face heated with anger and also passion.  
  
"I doubt that," he said. "I bet if I slid my hand into your panties right now I'd find you wet as -"  
  
"Shut up!" Sam said, struggling free and starting to climb off the bed.  
  
"Come on, prove it," Jax said. "I'll make it fair then. If you aren't the least bit wet, then I'll give you all of the cards and you can be on your way, back to wherever the hell you came from."  
  
"You are such an asshole!" Sam screamed. But it was hard to deny that she wanted those cards so she could destroy them and make her and her family's horrible luck disappear.  
  
"Come on, come on," he said. "The cards will be yours. Isn't that what you've wanted all along?"  
  
"Fine, FINE!" Sam said and walked back over to him, kneeling on the bed in front of him and bracing her hands on his broad shoulders. "But if you are jerking me around -"  
  
"I wouldn't dare," he said and began to work the zipper on her denim jeans. He slid the fabric away from her hips and down to pool around her bent knees.  
  
"Here we go," he said and snaked a hand down her lean torso before playing with the waistband of her thong. She willed herself not to come undone then just at the sensation of his hand teasing her heated skin.  
  
He finally slipped his hand inside her thong and entangled it in her curls for a moment before easing it downwards again and sliding his whole hand inside her lips. She willed herself not to show any emotion as his fingers explored her pleasure spot. Finally he brought his hand back up and licked his fingers. "I am afraid, Samantha, that you do not win this round," he said. "You're wetter than a riverbed. I am proud I could do that to you."  
  
"Don't be," she said. "You are not all that attractive."  
  
He laughed and finished licking his fingers clean. "What's next?"  
  
"You die!" she screeched, reaching for him and going to hit him hard but he moved in such a way that she fell on top of him and could feel his bulging manhood. He ground it against her sex and she groaned involuntarily.  
  
"You like that?" he asked as he ground even harder into her. "I wonder how wet you are now."  
  
Sam rolled her eyes but sighed in faux-resignation as his hand snaked back to the hemline of her thong and this time pulled it off and cast it aside. He inserted two fingers inside her lips and rubbed them hard against the pink bud. She groaned and collapsed on top of him again as his fingers coaxed and teased the bud. Finally, when she could take it no more, he pulled his fingers out of her and ran them across her lips so she could taste her own juices.  
  
"You're kinkier than I ever thought possible," Sam said as she latched onto his fingers and sucked them dry.  
  
"You have no idea, Sam," he said and flipped her over so she was now underneath him. She played with the zipper on his ever-present suit pants and then worked it down around his hips, playing with his manhood through the thin material of his boxer-briefs. He groaned then and she stroked him even harder before finally shoving his briefs aside and running her hand down his shaft. He growled then as she pumped his dick until his cream was rising to the surface. She then proceeded to lick it away and then kiss him hard on the mouth.  
  
Finally they had rid themselves of the rest of their clothes and Jax nodded to her. "Ready, Sam?"  
  
She nodded back and he rammed inside of her, filling her up completely. She dug her nails into his hard back muscle as he began to ride her fast and hard, meanwhile also stroking her nipples till they were hard and purpled and raw.  
  
Finally, Jax's eyes met Sam's again and he saw her silently begging for release. Jax nodded and came with a great shudder and Sam sighed long and hard as he slid out of her. They lay there on the bed for a minute and Jax looked at her. "Wet, wet, wet, Sam," he said teasingly.  
  
"Fuck you, Jasper!"  
  
"Don't mind if I do," he said and rolled back on top of her where they proceeded to fuck again long and hard.  
  
**THE END**


End file.
